Sorry
Sorry is a song by Rick Ross and features Chris Brown. It's the 13th song on the tracklist of his eighth studio album Black Market. It was released as the lead single of the album. Chris and Rick collaborated before for breezy's single "New Flame". Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XLQb_tKOfQ Lyrics Intro What is this? Maybach Music I like this Maybach Music 1: Chris Brown She's just perfect in every kinda way But I don't think I can handle her pain So messed up and I'm too busy just running my game Oh, girl after girl, mistake after mistake Chris Brown I've tried to change but they always around, pulling me down in bed Gave you my word but they were just broken promises Broken condoms, lipstick marks and unprotected sex I feel like shit, you know I ain't shit Chris Brown Sorry, won't turn back the clock Baby I took advantage cause I knew you Wouldn't believe it, so I used you I'm sorry, oh I'm sorry don't make it right, I know 2: Rick Ross We at the crib, she got her legs wrapped around my waist Conversation, she lick every tattoo that's on my face Like a thug, I just wanna fuck, that's every day Temporary separations, confessin' my mistakes She packed her bags and left me home and I'm still hurt You new pussy, but she can't tell me that it's real first A lot of lies apologized, the thirst real When she hear this thinking to herself, "Damn this verse real" Rehab out in Vegas, that made this a murdered sin Sent the bottles to her table then made love on the jet Temporary thrills, all these women you think I tossed My feelings genuine, disregard what you see on blogs I been a boss before I recorded Meek song Mill in cash on the gram, they trending Meech home In the D and my G, he throwin' that P-Stone Every picture that you post, we comments on each one 3: Chris Brown I'm just a typical ordinary nigga But I know that I can't change the rules All this time I blamed you cause I know what I'm doing Stepping on your heart again, relationship ruined I tried to change but I'm always out, fucking around in the club Pieces of my love letter tore up from this break up My worst nightmare went right in my back, I wish I could wake up I feel like shit, know I ain't shit but I'm Chris Brown Sorry, won't turn back the clock Baby I took advantage cause I knew you Wouldn't believe it, so I used you I'm sorry, oh I'm sorry don't make it right, I know 4: Rick Ross Life's short and baby girl you deserve a winner Every day the diamonds on you get bigger and bigger Hustle from my heart so every night I can deliver Sayin' sorry, layin' up, I'm way up in your liver Boss, the red bottoms got you walkin' funny Get you an agent, she ballin' and all she talk is money Take her shoppin', baby boy ain't no salary caps She get it poppin' so you better bring battery packs Perfect time to relax Nothing is perfect other than me and the perfect match They all watch me cause the moves I make out they budget Diamond district, six figures on my shorty nugget Chris Brown I've tried to change but they always around, pulling me down in bed Gave you my word but they were just broken promises Broken condoms, lipstick marks and unprotected sex I feel like shit, you know I ain't shit Chris Brown Sorry, won't turn back the clock Baby I took advantage cause I knew you Wouldn't believe it, so I used you I'm sorry, oh I'm sorry don't make it right Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Featured Songs